dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Crock Pot
The Crock Pot is a Food Tab structure that allows the player to combine four food items into a special meal. It takes 3 Cut Stone, 6 Charcoal, 6 Twigs and a Science Machine to build. __TOC__ Reign of Giants In the'' Reign of Giants'' DLC, items left un-harvested in the Crock Pot will still spoil, and in rain they will spoil quicker. There are now new recipes which can lower or raise the player's temperature. Also, some existing recipes also gain the ability to warm or cool the player. The Crock Pot itself also generates heat when cooking which can overheat the player. Usage A Crock Pot has four item slots that can be filled by placing the item onto the Crock Pot itself or any of the slots. Only one item can be placed in each slot, and all slots need to be filled before cooking can commence. It takes 40 seconds to cook an average recipe (exact times are listed in each individual recipe). All Crock Pot dishes can be stacked up to 40. Spoiled Food used in Crock Pot will have the spoilage value averaged among the ingredients, then halved. Cooked meals in the vanilla game will not begin to spoil until the player removes them from the Crock Pot. Tip: When the crock pot is open, you can shift+click any cookable item to move it instantly into the pot. Ingredients Items that can be used as ingredients are: *Most raw and cooked Meats *Most raw and cooked Vegetables *Raw and cooked Fruits *Sweeteners *Butterfly Wings *Raw and cooked Eggs , except for Hatching Tallbird Eggs *Twigs * Dairy products * Roasted Birchnuts * Ice Disallowed food includes: Crock Pot meals themselves cannot be cooked further. Food Categories Crock Pot recipes differentiate between Fruits , Vegetables , Eggs , and Meats . Some recipes call for any member of the category, such as Butter Muffin which requires any Vegetable rather than a specific one. Not all members of the categories are equal; for example, it takes two Morsels to count as much meat as a normal piece of Meat . See the Mechanics section for the complete lists of what foods are in each category, and their relative values. Some foods do not fall into any of these three categories (e.g. Butterfly Wings ). In fact, some may act like a meat or vegetable/fruit when fed to Pigs, but do not count as that category for Crock Pot recipes (e.g. Petals ). Monster Food If too much Monster Food is used as ingredients (including in the Filler), the recipe will produce Monster Lasagna instead. See the Mechanics section for details. These ingredients count as Monster Food towards making Monster Lasagna: Filler Some recipes call for less than four specific ingredients, but the Crock Pot always requires four items to cook. In this case, the remaining slots can be filled with "filler" ingredients. Any item that can be used as an ingredient can be used as filler, though many recipes explicitly prohibit certain foods from being used as filler. For example, Dragonpie requires only one Dragon Fruit , but cannot have any Meat as filler. Unless prohibited, the otherwise-inedible Twigs can be used as a filler. This is commonly considered the "most efficient" filler. Despite being edible, Seeds and Toasted Seeds cannot be used as filler. Crock Pot Recipes Notes: *Most recipes accept cooked variants of ingredients. Exceptions: and *If there is more than one matching recipe for given ingredients the game will pick one with the highest priority. If there is more than one recipe with highest priority the game will pick at random. E.g.: will sometimes produce , other times *For a full list of valid recipes, check the . :' Health Hunger Sanity Perish Time (days) Cook Time (sec) Priority' Mechanics Before looking into the mechanism, here are some reminders: * Some Crock Pot dishes give fewer hunger/health points than the sum of their components. E.g. it's better to just eat 4× +50 than to make a +25 with them. However, with very few exceptions all Crock Pot recipes will restore 5 ' ' which may make the inefficiency desirable. Additionally, as the Crock Pot reduces spoilage, it is also almost always more efficient to cook stale or spoiled ingredients than to eat them directly. * Placing more than 1 Monster Food ( , , , , ) will result in Monster Lasagna in most cases, unless Twigs have been added. The outcome of the Crock Pot is not randomly decided between recipes. It can be cooked with the given ingredients. Each recipe can require certain items to be present, for example Meatballs requires one of the Meats and can never be cooked without any. Similarly, recipes can exclude certain items, for example Dragonpie excludes Meats and can never be cooked if meat is included. Each recipe has a priority rating, which decides what the result of the current cooking session will be. The recipe with the highest rating will always be chosen. If there are several recipes with the same importance, a random recipe will be chosen. Some recipes have importance of 0 or below, which means they will never be chosen over other recipes. Such as, Wet Goop, which is always a valid result, but never chosen over anything else due to having -2 importance. The only exception is 0 importance recipes Fist Full of Jam, Fruit Medley and Ratatouille, which appear to always get chosen in that order. Crock Pot requires 4 food items, however some recipe requirements can be fulfilled with less than 4 items. In such recipes, the remaining slots can be filled by any cookable item that doesn't affect the original recipe or produce a different recipe. For example, Meatballs can be made with 1 Morsel. The remaining three slots could be 3 more Morsels or 3 Butter. However, adding Twigs will result in Kabobs, as they are higher importance than the Meatballs. Here is an example of possible recipes from Fish + Cooked Frog Legs + Corn + Twigs: Fishsticks Importance=10, Fish Tacos Importance=10, Kabobs Importance=5, Froggle Bunwich 1, Wet Goop -2. This means the result will be Fishsticks 50% and Fish Tacos 50% of the time, but not Kabobs or any other ones. Meat values Meat recipes, instead of a certain number of Meat items, require a certain amount of "meatiness". Different meats have different meatiness values, these being: * 1: * 0.5: The total meatiness is the sum of individual item meatiness. So, for example, makes 1, + make 1.5, and + + make 1.5. This means (which requires >2 meatiness) can be cooked with 2× (=2) or 1× and 2× (=2.0), but not, for example, with 1× (=1) or 1× (=0.5). Fruit values * 1: * 0.5: Berries only count as half a whole Fruit. Thus, for example, recipes requiring Fruits will require at least 2 Berries to fulfill the requirement. Note, that Durian also counts as Monster Food as well as 1 fruit. Vegetable values * 1: * 0.5: Egg values * 1: * 4: Trivia *The slight glow produced by a cooking Crock Pot is enough to keep Charlie away. Gallery Burnt Crock Pot.png|A burnt Crock Pot from the Reign of Giants DLC External links * Don't Starve Food Guide, Crock Pot Simulator ru:Казанit:Ricette Category:Containers Category:Featured Articles Category:Food Tab Category:Light Sources Category:Science Category:Structures Category:Articles need revision